Let's Talk About Sex
by My Deario Cheerio
Summary: Blaine feels like it is time that he and Kurt have the sex talk. And what better way to do so than with a song.


Even though Blaine knew that Kurt had already had the sex talk with his dad, which he still denied having a part in. Blaine knew that it was time for them to have the talk.

Every time that he tried to breach the subject Kurt would freak out and usually end up locking himself in his closet until Blaine promised to let it go.

They had been dating for six months and Blaine had been perfectly fine with taking things slow. This was both of theirs first real relationship and everything was still so new.

It just seemed that since they both cared for one another, they even had said that they loved each other, that maybe it was time they took their relationship a step further.

Blaine loved their hot make out sessions but when things ever got a little too heated Kurt was always the one to pull away first. Leaving Blaine even more sexually frustrated than a Darren Criss fan girl.

But he had finally figured out a way to get Kurt to really listen to him. And what better way to talk to your boyfriend about sex than a song?

"Will one of you please tell me where it is that you're taking me?" Kurt begged as he tugged against the arms that were dragging through the halls of McKinley blind folded.

It was after school and all Kurt had wanted to do was find Blaine so they could get back to his house and study for their French test tomorrow.

What he hadn't counted on was being accosted by Brittany and Santana at his locker.

"The magical dancing elf told us that we weren't allowed to tell you," Brittney said.

Kurt internally groaned, of course this was Blaine's doing. He is the only person Kurt knew insane enough to enlist the help of Santana and Brittney.

They finally stopped and he felt one of them yank the blind fold off. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting. When he was finally able to see he realized that they were in the Glee room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just wait for it," Santana whispered in his ear as she and Brittney moved past him to stand on the stage set up.

Kurt waited a moment until he heard music begin playing. It was an unfamiliar tune but he could tell it was some sort of hip hop song.

'Punch it, Brit' Santana sang.

'Yo, I don't think we should talk about this' Brittney chorused.

'Come on, why not?'

'People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?'

'No, but that's a part of life'

'Come on!' came the familiar voice as Blaine appeared out from behind one of the large speakers.

Kurt hadn't taken notice of their outfits but the three were decked out in loose sweats, Santana's hung low on her hips. Along with matching baggy hoodies and ball caps that they had turned to the side.

If he hadn't still been so confused he probably would have laughed due to the ridiculousness of their outfits.

'Let's talk about sex, baby' Blaine sang as him and the girls danced along.

'Let's talk about you and me' he sung motioning to Kurt. He could feel his face flush as he realized just what song they were singing.

'Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex'

Kurt could not believe that this was happening. He wanted to cover his ears but he was too shocked to move. And admittedly a little turned on by 'gangster' Blaine.

'Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd it keeps coming up anyhow' he sung shrugging his shoulders and continuing with their oddly choreographed dance.

'Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic' he sung shaking a finger at Kurt.

'Cuz that ain't gonna stop it

Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows

Many will know anything goes

Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be

How it was, and of course, how it should be' at that line Kurt was sure that his face was a whole new shade of red.

'Those who think it's dirty have a choice'

'Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off'

'Will that stop us, San?' he turned to her, 'I doubt it.'

'All right then, come on, Brit.'

'Let's talk about sex, baby'

(sing it)

'Let's talk about you and me'

(sing it, sing it)

'Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be'

'Let's talk about sex'

(come on)

'Let's talk about sex'

(do it)

'Let's talk about sex'

(uh-huh)

'Let's talk about sex'

'Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out. Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right' Blaine sang as he jumped up and down with them.

'Yo, San, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio'

'And why not? Everybody has sex'

'I mean, everybody should be makin' love

Come on, how many guys you know make love?'

Tons Brittany mouthed secretly to Kurt.

'Let's talk about sex'

They finally finished and Blaine was staring at Kurt waiting for response.

"So," he finally urged when Kurt had remained silent.

"I think that the next time you have a problem to address you should refrain from using Salt-N-Peppa to do it."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's honesty. "Well I had to get my point across and this seemed to be the only way to make you listen."

"Well I get it," Kurt said and then with a sigh and a shrug he added, "I guess let's talk about sex."


End file.
